


Little Winchester Paws

by saawinchester



Series: The Winchester Pack ♡♡♡ [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Jensen, Bottom Jensen, Daddy Dean, Kid Fic, Kids, Love, M/M, Mating, New tags will be added when necessary, Omega Anna, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papa Jensen, Sex, Siblings, Sweet kids, Top Dean, Trouble maker Anna, True Mates, Unique Alpha Jensen, adorable kids, protective alphas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Jensen and Dean are two alphas who are now living a happy life. They have two beautiful son’s who will one day grow up to be leaders of their pack. Dean shows his boys many things concerning the Winchester pack. Follow the sweet moments, the adventures, the hard times, the good times that will prevail….SEQUEL TO "RUNT OF THE LONE WOLF"Please read first part to understand series :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yes I know that Dean and Jensen are the same people but for the sake of fan fic I'm imagining them as different. Dean looks like his S9 scruffy self whereas Jensen looks like his S4 clean shaven younger self. This is just to give them slight difference in looks, so please use your imagination.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic. Just using names and faces for fan fic purposes only.

Little 3 year old, Thane Abel Winchester growled adorably at his big bad daddy who was lounging on the grassy ground. He crouched low, eyes narrowed, little sharp puppy teeth bared, little reddish furry wiggling butt up in the air before he pounced onto his daddy, biting and pulling at Daddy’s grey fur along the neck area. 

Dean had taken little Thane out for their weekly routine explorative walk around pack lands. Now, here they were resting on a field of sunflowers overlooking beautiful valleys and ridges. Every week Dean made it a priority to show his little future successor every leaf, tree, rock, mountains, rivers and landscapes that belonged to the Winchester pack for one day it would be Thanes duty to protect.

Dean yelped as a stinging pain radiated from his left ear as his little pup bit at it. He snapped his snout and snarled making the little one cower, with his tail between his legs, ears downturned, aiming his daddy with puppy eyes and a little pitiful whine.  Instantly Dean felt horrible, he leaned in licking his sons muzzle in apology. The little one rolled unto his back, wiggling his little legs in the air as he enjoyed his father soothing his belly fur affectionately. Once his daddy was done, he snuggled under his daddy’s head, looking in awe at the surroundings.

The little one telepathically communicated with his father. 

_“Daddy, where are we?”_

_“We are in Sunflower Meadow baby. Isn’t it beautiful?”_

Little ones voice turning excited, _“Yeah! Is it mine?”_

_“Yes baby. All of this land, along with all the places I have shown you whenever we went exploring is all going to be yours one day”._

_“But whys is it mine daddy?”_

_“Because one day you will be pack alpha son”._

_“Woah! Daddy?”_

_“Yes baby?”_

_“Can Arlow be pack Alphas too?”_

Dean licked at his son’s muzzle once more. His son always loved to include his little one year old Omega brother in every part of his life. It was sweet and was a sign of a very strong Alpha in the making. He and Jensen were very proud of their eldest.

Dean answered, _“There can only be one pack alpha baby……but Arlow can be your second in command. Means he will be boss when you are busy or attending pack meetings elsewhere”._

_“Woooow! I cants waits to tells Arlow! …..Daddy?”_

_“Yes baby?”_

_“Can we goes homes now? I wanna has pie! Papa says he makes it!”_

Dean chuckled internally. God his son was a carbon copy of him. _“Lets go home and have pie son”._

* * *

As soon as Dean entered their cabin on pack lands, little Arlow came scuttling over, tail wagging excitedly from side to side before he growled, pounced and bit at his big brothers fur. The pup was pure red, with grey socks on each of his front and back legs and bustling with energy.

Dean left his pups to carry on with their playful banter. He morphed and threw on his Jeans and flannel that his mate always left in a cupboard by the hallway. Once he was ready, he turned back to look at his two pups, laughing when he saw them circling each other before letting out adorable growls and pouncing on each other once more. Dean could tell that his youngest, Arlow Hail Winchester, was going to be a very strong and confident Omega judging by the way he demanded respect from his alpha brother. It was adorable.

Jensen walked towards him, wrapping his arms around Deans neck, laying a playful kiss on his lovers lips, “Hey baby. How was your adventure?”

Dean smiled, wrapping his arms around his lovers waist, interlocking his fingers along his mid back. He leaned in a laid a deeper kiss onto his mates soft plump lips, moaning lightly, “Mmmmm…it was awesome bonding time baby….our son is quite the biter though”. Dean pointed at his slightly red ear.

“Oh baby…he is definitely a biter…he has been trying to test his puppy teeth on whatever he can grab between his little snout”. Jensen examines his lovers ear, “I will apply ointment to that”.

“Thanks babe”.

“You’re welcome hon”. Jensen pecked Deans lips once more before the parents laughed as they watched their son’s squabble playfully. 

After a minute, Jensen announced while picking his son Thane up, “Ok enough my little Alpha, time for your bath….the both of you”.

Dean picked his pudgy wiggly one year old up, “Come on sweet pea, you heard your papa….time for bath”.

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Jensen short sex scene...
> 
> Dean and Jensen are woken up by two hungry babies :D

There was pants coming from both lovers as they lost themselves in each other. The bed squeaked and complained when Dean drove home some very powerful body jerking thrusts. Both very close to the edge as they had been going at it for nearly 10 minutes now. Both were good at controlling their orgasms and trying to hold it in for as long as they could in order to amp the pleasure of their coupling.

Dean leaned back on his hunches, slowing his pace and watching the way his lovers hole gripped his cock tight as he pulled out as if not wanting to let go and the way his lovers hole swallowed his cock greedily back in. This allowed both of them to feel every inch slide in and out, driving them both crazy. Dean held his lovers inner thighs apart as he continues his slow deep thrusts, “Oh fuck honey. God damn feel so good. Oh baby you like that?”

Jensen gripped onto the sheets hard, spreading his legs wider as if he wasn’t getting enough, he eyes shut, sighing in pleasure as Dean repeatedly hit his prostate, “Oh mother of- uhnnnnñnn…oh Dean need more…Oh baby faster, harder”.

They were both sweating profusely now and their knots were swelling. Upon Jensens request Dean couldn’t hold back as he himself was hanging on by a thread. He positioned himself well above Jensen, so he  could gaze into his lovers eyes, at his face as they headed towards completion. His thrusts were now picking up once more, his grunts feeling the air, “Ahhhh baby yes”.

“Ohhh Dean! More!..ohhhh….ah ah ah ahhhhnnnn”. Jensen couldn’t see straight, the pleasure that thrummed through his body was too overwhelming.

Dean leaned down claiming his lovers lips in a deep wet kiss as he continued to plough his lover. The need to suck in air through their mouths had them both detaching their lips gasping. Dean held himself up by the palms of his hands and rammed in hard, his thrusts were becoming erratic, “Oh Christ Jen…yeah baby…ohhhh God Jen…ohhhh I'm going to fill you up with my seed soon”.

“Ohhh Dean….mmm yes!” Jensens back bowed, letting out a wanton moan as this electric sensation shot itself from the base of his spine and radiated throughout his whole being turning into a blissful sensation as he started to come hard, painting he and his lovers belly with hot cum. 

Meanwhile, Dean was already teetering on the edge, and as soon as he felt his lover squeeze his dick,  locking his knot in place, he couldn’t hold back, ensuring he was as deep as he could reach, cock twitching hard as he released his come. “Ahhh Jen…Unnffff! Unnffff….Unnnnfff”.

The lovers lay rested beside each other. Both tired and falling off to sleep still tied to each other. Both happy and content with what they have.

* * *

Dean woke up to bright light streaming into he and Jensens room. Sometime in the night when they had woken up, Jensen and Dean had managed to slip on boxers before cuddling once more. Dean the big spoon, holding his lover against him. And that’s how he woke up. He glances at the digital clock and it read 7.00am. _Oh boy their little ones will be up soon_. And just as he was thinking that, he heard little feet heading towards their room. Yup the boys were awake. He feigned sleep.

Dean watched with half open eyes as Thane slowly helped Arlow up onto the bed due to his shortness before he climbed atop. They crawled to their parents giggling lightly. Dean listened in on their conversation trying not to smile. 

Thane whispered, “Arlow bunny what do ya wants ta has for breakfasts?”

“acon”,  Arlow squeaked and clapped.

“Bacon.! Good choices Arlow!...We should gives daddy and papa kisses to wakes up so we cans eats ya?”

“Kisses”, Arlow repeated while giggling.

Dean smiled as he felt Jensen squeeze his hand that was on his lovers tummy. His lover was awake and listening too. Arlow the ever daring little omega forced to situate himself between Dean and Jensen, which only landing him on top of his parents biceps. Thane always had a fascination with his papa so he lay on his side facing Jensen. 

Dean tried not to laugh as Arlow planted a wet kiss on his cheek. The little one started to tap Deans cheek lightly, “Daddy up! Daddy up! Hungi! Arwo Hungi!”

Meanwhile Thane pecks Jensen on his nose, running his tiny palm down his papa’s cheek, gently speaking, “Papa..wakes up papa….wakes up Arlow and Thane are hungry”. When Jensen didn’t respond,  Thane moved in closer and pecked his checks repeatedly, “Papa I love yous…please wakes up….pappppaaaaaa I LOVE YOU, YOU HEAR ME…I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU….Please feeds my hungry tummies!”

Jensen and Dean couldn’t help it anymore, they both burst into laughter. Dean grabbing a hold of a squealing little Arlow while Jensen did the same with Thane. Both little ones laughed so hard as their parents  tickled and laid kisses on them. 

“Stop! Stop!” Little Arlow squeaked. 

Dean kissed his baby on his nose, “Ok sweetheart”. 

Jensen held Thane close, facing his husband and his sweet baby Arlow, “Are we all hungry?”

“Yes Papa, I think our little monsters are very hungry” , Dean answered while chuckling and booping his eldest nose.

“Yeah papa we VERY HUNGRY”, Thane repeated rubbing his tummy.

Arlow squealed mirroring his brothers action, “Arwo Hungi!”

Everyone laughed. Jensen ran his hand down his youngest cheek, “Ok baby. Guess time for breakfast. Bacon, eggs on toast?”

“Yeah!” The two little ones squealed excitedly.

Jensen kissed his husband’s lips, “Let’s go make breakfast sweetheart”.

Dean returned another kiss, “Let’s go get our little Winchesters fed hon”.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos please...xoxo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So a new nosey omega gets introduced.
> 
> Note: Hey my beautiful readers. I just want to let you know that I have opened a Twitter account for myself using the username saawinchester1  
> If you want to follow me than go on ahead. I would love to hear your feedbacks, ideas...you are all awesome ♡
> 
> TWITTER USERNAME: saawinchester1

“Grampa Bobby!” Thane squealed running into the zeta’s arms.

Meanwhile little Arlow started squiggling like a little worm in Deans arms, squeaking, “Down! Down!”

Dean chuckled and shook his head fondly as he lowered his squirming baby to the ground. The little one did not waste anytime walking unsteadily with a big drooly smile to his gramps. Dean watched his surrogate dad pay the kids equal attention. It was like a whole other side of Bobby he was seeing because let’s face it, Bobby was known as a mean old fella. But deep inside he was a big ole softy.

“So how are my boys today?” Bobby asked in his gruff voice. The man now held Arlow in his arms while Thane stood by his feet smiling up at his grampa.

“I is fines Grampa...we has really greats breakfast and I so happy!” Thane rubbed his tummy beaming.

“Well that is fantastic Thane”, Bobby slowly bounced Arlow in his arms, “And how about you sweetheart? Did you have a great breakfast?”

Arlow palms was rested on Bobby’s beard, giggling lightly before mimicking Thane, rubbing his tummy and squealing, “Happy!”

Everyone laughed at the happy wide eyed state of Arlow. Dean studied his youngest fondly. The little one was so lovable and sweet that everyone treated him with such tenderness. His little one was going to be second in command one day, if Thane wanted that. In the end of the day, once Thane was alpha, than whoever he chose would be second in command. He knows his son will choose well.

He was brought out of his thoughts when his little baby omega started snarling and growling, all six teeth on display, eyes narrowed and focused behind Dean. Dean didn’t have to turn around to know who it was his son was acting hostile towards due to the sweet scent of strawberries that filled his nostrils. _Anna_. The omega that always tried to flirt with him even when he was with Jensen and the kids. God he was really getting tired of her behavior.

The redhead omega approached flashing the stink eye at Arlow, getting the little one to cower before she let out a lopsided smirk, “Hey Dean. How are you alpha?”

Dean clenched his jaw, he did not like the omega scaring his kids like that. He wouldn’t have it. He spat out , “What do you want Anna? Can’t you see that I am busy with my family”. God ever since they accepted Anna into the pack, she had done nothing but try to come unto him. And Dean could see that his mate wasn’t very pleased.

The redhead swayed her hips, a sultry predatory look on her features. She ran a finger up Deans chest, “So alpha when are we going to have dinner? I am dying to have a proper meal with the pack alpha”.

Dean took a deep breath through his nostrils, trying to get a hold of his temper as he didn’t  want to combust in front of his kids and scare them. He took a step away from the pesky omega, speaking in a low warning tone, “Anna I already told that that is never going to happen. Ever. I am a happily married Alpha with a family. Why don’t you go find someone who is free and single and stop trying to push your way here and there”.

Anna huffed out in frustration, face turning sour, arms folded across her chest, “Oh come on Dean. You are the pack alpha, you can date whomever you please. I’m sure that since having kids, that you haven’t been very frisky in the bedroom. You know no time to have a good time”. She bit at her bottom lip, looking seductive as she winked. "Maybe I can make you happy there".

Deans blood was starting to boil. He really didn’t like nosey people trying to poke their nose into his personal or family life. He sneered, “Anna believe me I am more than satisfied in all aspects of my life. And family is something you will never understand because you don’t have one”. Dean knew the last statement was a low blow but seriously she needs to be put in her place. His voice deepened as he barked out, with authority, “And if you ever talk about my family again, speak ill of them including about my pack than I will see to it that you are removed from the Winchester lands for good. Now if you could just avert yourself somewhere else, I have to spend time with my son’s. Have to teach them to how to tell the difference between a good wolf and a bad wolf”. With that Dean walked towards a smirking Bobby, plucking Arlow out of his arms, grabbing onto Thanes hand and walking away.

Thane turned his head around to face a sour faced, seething Anna. She glared at him but all the little Alpha did was smirk and poke his tongue out at her before he focused on his walk. Bobby witnessed everything and chuckled quietly. Oh boy the little Alpha was something else. A troublemaker.  He shook his head fondly following after Dean leaving the sulking omega behind.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback....
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for bearing with the short hiatus♡♡♡
> 
> Meet little Thanes probable future mate :D♡♡♡

Arlow, their baby was down for an early nap, snuggling into his daddy’s lap and arms. They were currently in the pack play center. They visited every twice a day letting the boys play with the other pups of the pack. In the meantime, Jensen and Dean sat on a nearby bench, watching their eldest as he played with his close friends, Leah who was an alpha, Matthew who was an omega  and  Leila and Samuel who were betas. Thane was very protective particularly  of the little omega, Matthew. 

Jensen noticed that his little alpha seemed to be very attached and close to Matthew. His son always stuck close to the hazel eyed  brunette pup. They were all playing in their human forms so Jensen was able to read his son’s fond facial expressions and tone of voice when he spoke to Matthew. The little omega and alpha held hands and giggled as they chatted away. 

He also noticed that Thane shared every toy and snack with Matthew. Which was kind of surprising for Jensen because his little alpha was a little greedy when it came to food and toys. He has only seen Thane share with his brother Arlow. He raised an amused brow when Thane moved wherever Matthew moved, laughed when Matthew laughed. _Was he witnessing something special?_

He turned to see Dean raising an equally amused brow at his little alpha. Jensen leaned close to his husband, “Baby you’re seeing what I’m seeing right?” 

Dean chuckled, without taking his eyes off Thane, “Oh yeah. I think our little alpha has found himself a pair”.

Jensen looked at his son with wide eyes, sounding surprised, “Wait you mean like a mate?”

Dean turned to face a half a smiling Jensen, “Yup baby. I think our son’s alpha is attracted to the little omega. Probably because they are future mates to be. Of course they are just pups now and will look at it more as a close friendship but when they reach the teen years than the pull will take effect”.

“Wow that can happen this early?” Jensen asked.

Dean wrapped an arm around Jensens shoulder, pulling the man closer to his side, kissing his forehead and whispering, “Yes baby, it can happen this early. As long as an alpha is drawn to his pair than there’s no stopping them unless you want to hurt them tremendously by forcing them apart”.

Jensen laid his head on Deans shoulder, “I could never do that to both our babies. However, I may not take too well if they have a mate that is vile and cruel. Fair warning”.

Dean chuckled throatily, “I wouldn’t worry about Thane hon. He has a big heart and is strong enough to pick a good mate”. Dean than smiled fondly at his little one cradled in arms, “The only one I will be worried about is this little one. Ain’t nobody going to mistreat my little munchkin. He better be one hell of a decent person if he/she wants to date or be mated to my sweet baby”.

Jensen slowly thumbed the little hands of his sweet sleeping baby. He knew Dean was right. Thane is going to be a strong alpha who could take care of himself. It was Arlow that Dean and he needed to focus on, after all there were a lot of wolves that treated omegas  badly. Their youngest would be at most risk. He smiled as his baby sniffled in his sleep, “I don’t want them to grow up too fast. Want them to always be my little babies”.

“Honey, no matter how big they grow, they will always be our little babies. And we will do anything to protect our little pups”.

“Well you can say that again”, Jensen added.

Just than Thanes voice sounded right before them. “Daddy, papa meets my friends Matthew”.

Jensen and Dean spotted the timid omega hiding behind Thane. Jensen and Dean both smiled. Jensen spoke softly, “Hi there Matthew”. He reached out a hand, “It’s ok sweetheart. Come here”.

After a while, Matthew made his way past Thane and placed his hand into Jensens. He smiled at Dean and Jensen, “Hi”. He greeted shyly.

Jensen saw that the little one was beautiful. Matthew had freckles just like Thane except it was all over his face. The little ones hazel eyes were very bright and calm.

Jensen spared a look at Thane who was throwing one of his daddy’s signature smirks he had mastered as he stared at the back of Matthews head. Jensen glanced at his most probable future son in law. He smiled, replying, “Hi sweet baby. I’m Jensen, Thanes papa and this big alpha beside me is Dean, Thanes daddy”.

Dean waited for the little omega to glance at him. The delicate soft features making his alpha feel very protective of the little omega already, just like he was with Arlow. _Yup definitely his son’s future mate._ He smiled, “Hello Matthew”.

 Dean reached out his free hand for the little one to shake when all of a sudden he found it being shoved aside by a slightly growling Thane who came to stand between Dean and Matthew. Dean was slightly stunned but at the same time found the protective display to be the sign of a very powerful alpha in the making. He raised his hand up in a placating gesture that made his sons features settle. 

Thane than wrapped a protective arm around Matthews shoulder, “Come on Matthew, you mets my parents now let’s go plays my honey bee”. With that the giggling pair walked away after saying their byes.

Dean raised an intrigued brow at a laughing Jensen. Jensen just shook his head, “Oh yeah definitely his future mate. And I think our little alpha just told you to back off hon”. Jensen chuckled lightly.

Dean shook his head joining in the laughter, before saying fondly, “Yup. That’s my boy. Going to be an alpha you don’t mess with just like his daddy”. Dean uttered with pride.

Jensen just rolled his eyes, shaking his head. _Yup like father, like son._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos please...xoxo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters attend a banquet...
> 
> Anna shows up...gets up to her ways...
> 
> What does Jensen do?

Dean, Jensen, Thane and Arlow attended the dinner banquet held in the encampments great hall. It was held every once a year to allow pack members as well as a few invited human guests _such as the mayor_ to attend and stay alerted on many upcoming events and developments regarding the Winchester Pack. It was also an opportune time for everyone to interact and make merry.

Before Dean and Jensen left the comfort of their home, they had spoken to the boys about behaving and staying by papa and daddy’s side unless given permission to participate in activities with other pups. The boys had nodded. 

The pack hall was magnificently decorated. The boys were in awe, gaping at the setup. Little Arlow didn’t waste anytime squeaking and clapping, “Wow!’

Jensen chuckled, bouncing his baby in his arms, “Yeah wow!”

Dean carried Thane in his arms, _despite his son’s protests_. _Daddy, I alpha! Put me down please!_ Dean gave him a firm and final _No_ settling the little over enthusiastic alpha down. They spotted Mary Winchester who was waving them over to the very first table on the right. 

Jensen approached his smiling mom who was also present, “Hey momma, you look beautiful”.

Kaitlin Ackles who was wearing a long midnight blue gown smiled, “Thank you baby”. She than heaves little Arlow into her arms, “Hello sweet baby”.

Arlow smiled excitedly at Kaitlin, squealing, “Nana!”

Everyone laughed. The Winchester family greeted each other and than took a seat. Little Thane and Arlow had settled into high chairs beside their parents.

The event had begun with the welcoming note of thanks followed by a speech by Dean. Then everyone was served a wonderful 5 course meal, chatting and enjoying each others company. Soon it was time to socialize. 

Dean and Jensen left the boys with Mary and Kaitlin before they went around meeting others. They were happily chatting with the mayor when Jensens hackles rose. An unpleasant scent filled his nostrils, a scent he recognized. _Anna_.

And lo behold, before them stood a scantily dressed Anna Milton. The red sparkly thigh length body fitting dress hugged her curves just right. Her hair was flowing down and her cherry red lipstick made her puckers stick out in a delicious way. 

It took all of Jensens willpower not to tell the bitch to _fuck the hell off._ Especially with the way she was giving Dean a flirty look, acting as if Missouri and Jensen weren’t even there. He clenched his fists by his side, trembling lightly before he felt the firm yet gentle touch of his mates palm rest on his mid back. Deans scent immediately filled his nostrils, calming him down. He felt his alpha lean close to his side, radiating warmth and comfort.

“Hello Dean”, Anna winked and smiled saucily. 

Dean replied in a tight voice, “Anna”. He was also trying to keep his cool. He knew Anna was up to one of her troublemaking moves again. He gestured, “This is the mayor Missouri and you have met my mate Jensen”.

“Oh yes”, She answered slyly. She aimed a feigned smile at Jensen but her eyes held a challenge, “Hello Jensen. Nice to see you out of the house. Must be busy with so much kids?” She completely ignored Missouri.

Jensen felt Dean press his palm further into his back. _Calm down baby._ He shot her a fake smile, “Oh my kids are angels, they are truly amazing and always makes my day. Plus-“. He rests a hand on Deans chest laying a soft kiss on his lovers cheek, “With an amazing husband and daddy like Dean, life is delightful. I’m truly blessed to have Dean as my mate and as the father of my babies”.

Dean smiled and laid a kiss on his mates lips, “I’m lucky to have you as my mate, my husband and the papa of my sweet babies too Jensen. I love you”.

Jensen blushes, “I love you too Dean”.

Anna than clears her throat, voice sounding a little snappish as she lets out, “If you ask me having kids are kinda overrated. You really can’t enjoy much after that”. She bites her lip, smugly eyeing Dean, “Bet Alphas find life quite…..tasteless when little rug rats are running around. Besides an alpha should be well looked after in all aspects of life….If ya know what I mean”. She winked.

Irritation surfaced. Jensen couldn’t help the words that fell out of his mouth, “Oh trust me Anna, my alpha is more than satisfied in all aspects of life.. If ya know what I mean”.

The red haired omega scowled at Jensen than that let out a shriek when Thane and Arlow bumped into her before ending up before their parents. She barked, “Hey watch it you little shits!”

Dean heaved a trembling Arlow into his arms and was about to give Anna a good telling off, however, Jensen beat him to it. His alpha mates face morphed into one of complete anger, snipping, “Don’t you yell at my children like that Anna!”

“They are both little brats who can’t keep their asses still!”

Jensen spat out in a dangerous low tone, “You better walk away from me omega or the next insult that falls out of that nasty mouth of yours will earn you a one way ticket out of this pack”.

Anna folded her arms across her chest, “You have no authority! You are nothing but the alphas whore!”

Jensen narrowed his eyes, “Oh sweetie I am mated to the alpha of Winchester Pack. I have all the authority”. He signaled to Castiel. 

The Epsilon came bounding over, “Yes Jensen. How may be of service?”

Without taking his eyes off of a now slightly agitated looking Anna, he ordered, “Castiel. This omega, Anna is to be removed from Winchester Pack territory effective immediately. Please escort her out of pack lands. She is not to be near pack lands again for if she trespassers she will face death”.

“Yes Alpha”, Castiel nodded.

Anna stuttered, “Wait you can’t do this….Dean say something?”

Dean held Arlow close to him, “Sorry Anna but Jensen my mate and my equal has spoken. I will support him in his decision”.

Anna shouted, “No! NO!” The guests watched the red head be escorted out.

Missouri who had been watching silently decided to add, “Well ain’t that something. Girl just didn’t know when to quit”. She smiles at a less tensed Jensen who was now carrying Thane, “Looks like the pack is in good hands. Wouldn’t you agree Dean?”

Dean chuckles lightly, laying a peck on a flushed Jensens cheek, “Oh yeah. Definitely in good hands”.

Thane chose that moment to speak, “Papa meanie lady gone now?”

“Yes baby she is gone now”.

“Good”,  Thane added. “She bad”.

Arlow parroted, “Bad!”

Jensen and Dean held their babies close. Comforting them. _Nothing or no one was going to break their bond. Ever._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts?
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos....xoxo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue.....A very short one....

Jensen and Dean cuddled as they watched their boys playing in front of their secured fireplace. Thane was showing Arlow the different parts on his toys truck as Arlow giggled and tapped at his purple plastic ball he was holding on to.

Jensen smiled as the little one squealed excitedly as Thane opened the tiny door on his plastic truck. He sighed, “They have such a beautiful bond Dean”.

Dean kissed Jensens forehead, “Yup they do hon…It’s unbreakable”.

“That’s good”, Jensen swallowed, fiddling with Deans breast pocket of his flannel. 

“Jen what are you thinking of hon?”

Jensen bit his bottom lip, trying to think of a way to relay his news to his husband. He inhaled a deep breath, whispering, “Do you think they will form an unbreakable bond with our little one on the way?”

Dean furrowed his brow in confusion. He asked, “Babe I didn’t get you?”

Jensen sat up, thumbing at his lovers cheek as he fixed him with a fond gaze, he uttered, “Dean….it means I’m pregnant”.

Deans confused face lit up into a very excited and happy one,  he repeated, “You’re pregnant?”

Jensen nods with a smile, “Yes Dean we are going to have another baby”.

“Oh my God we’re going to have another baby!” He pulled a chuckling Jensen into his arms, laying kiss after kiss onto his lovers lips while chanting, _“I love you_ ”.

Jensen shared a few more sweet kisses with his husband before he once again laid his head on Deans shoulder. He watched his babies who were now passing the ball to one another while sitting on the floor. He hummed as Dean rubbed at his little baby bump soothingly, muttering, “Do you think we should tell our boys?”

Dean kissed his head once more, “Yes I think we should”.

“Ok”, Jensen replied. 

Dean and Jensen sat up and called the boys over to them. Arlow was sitting on Deans lap while Thane was sitting on Jensens. 

Jensen ran his fingers through Thanes soft hair. He spoke fondly, “Baby.... daddy and I have something to tell you boys”.

“Aha what’s is it papa?!” Thane asked excitedly. “I gonna gets new puppy?!”

Dean and Jensen laughed at that. Jensen still worked at the animal shelter and would often take Arlow and Thane to play with the puppies. He wasn’t surprised his son now wanted one. _Maybe soon_. Jensen shook his head, “We will talk about the puppy later baby. And no it’s something else? Dean baby, would you like to tell the boys?”

Dean nodded, cuddling his baby Arlow close to him, “Papa has another baby in his tummy now. You and Arlow are going to have a little brother or sister soon”.

Thanes eyes lit up turning to Arlow who was now sucking on his thumb, he uttered excitedly, “You here’s that Arlow?! We going to has another baby just likes you….but smaller thans you!”

Arlow bounced excitedly on his tush, squealing, “Baby!”

“Yes baby!” Thane than placed a hand on Jensens belly, and was quiet for a while before he smiled, “Hello little sister. I cants wait to see you”.

Arlow scrambled over onto Jensens lap, placing his ear on Jensens bump before squealing, “Sita!”

Dean and Jensen glanced at one another smiling. _A little girl would be awesome_. Either way they loved their babies to the moon and back. They threaded their fingers and watched their boys talk to Jensens tummy. _It was sweet._

Their boys would make fine, caring and loving leaders one day. _Oh how proud are Dean and Jensen._

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have decided to end the fic here...There may be another part of the series in the future though :)
> 
> I would like to thank all my readers who gave this fic a chance. Thank you for your comments and kudos. You are all my inspiration ♡

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please excuse my English as it is my second language. I apologize for any errors. I try though.
> 
> I appreciate constructive and positive feedback as it helps motivate me to keep writing and kudos tells me that you enjoying the fic...
> 
> I will be writing short chapters as it keeps me organized.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story :)


End file.
